1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water level controller, and more particularly to a continuous water level controller.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional toilet bowl has no water level controller mounted in the tank. Every time the flush handle is pushed, all the water in the tank flows into the toilet bowl no matter how much water is needed. Consequently, a lot of water is wasted. In response for the need to conserve water, a two-step water level controller was invented. The conventional two-step water level controller cannot be used conveniently because it must adapt to be used with a water tank. Furthermore, the two-step water level controller cannot be used with a urinal.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional toilet bowl.